Harry Potter the Real Story
by Professor S.Snape
Summary: Harrys life is the usual, save the world from voldemort and have fun with firends, but its all about to change when Harry starts noticeing signs that have him questioning his father.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Harry Potter the Real Story

Chapter 1: The Discovery

On a dull and sad Saturday morning, as what little light there was poured into Harry's bedroom, while a grumpy Uncle Vernon bellowed through the house, 'Potter get down here now and make my damned coffee boy!' but as usual Harry was already up and waiting for this call as he did every morning. As he got up and was about to go down stairs when he decided to take a look at his father's photo and compare it to his reflection, as he opened his cupboard to the mirror he had charmed to the door he raised the photo to shoulder height and realized that he didn't much look like his father at all. Harry decided that he just needed to wake himself up. As he went down stairs to the kitchen he found all the Dursleys waiting for him to make breakfast, which was odd because Aunt Petunia always made breakfast and he hadn't cooked since he was 11 years old.

'Goodness boy, you look like you just washed your hair with oil,' stated Uncle Vernon, this made Harry stop in tracks and considered what his uncle had said. _No, no, it can't be, your just day dreaming, maybe you should cut back on the chocolate frogs before bed, yeah that's it, less frogs,_ thought Harry to himself as he shook his head and proceeded in making breakfast. The Dursleys on the other hand thought that Harry had taken offence to this comment and was about to blast them to smithereens, and Dudley had fallen to the floor and Mr and Mrs Dursley were trying to pick him back up but with no luck. Harry, who was cooking bacon and eggs, took the chance to sniggered at his aunt (who was a skinny woman and looked like she might blow away with the wind) and his uncles, (who is so big that if he jumped he might would throw the earth off orbit) futile attempts to pick up Dudley or, as he described at Hogwarts, the great whale. (Dudley himself is unaware that this is his nickname as is the rest of the Dursleys) Once Harry had eaten he went to have a shower, when he got into bathroom he ran his fingers through his hair and with a disgusted look on his face saw that he had enough oil in it to have used to fry bacon and eggs for the Dursleys for weeks. _This isn't happening I just wash my hair last night, how could it possibly be this oily, _thought Harry as he got undressed and into the shower. After washing his hair vigorously and satisfied with the result he decided that Dudley must have somehow crept into his room (if it was even possible for someone who had to go through door sideways) and put oil in his hair. He went back to his room and inspected his pillow. Definitely a lot of oil. After changing his pillow case, Harry went down stairs to go and sit in his favourite spot in the garden when...

'You still haven't washed that hair of yours I thought you just had a shower,' said Vernon as he realised what he had said and brassed himself for the worst.

'What are you talking about I did just wash it,' and he ran his fingers through his hair again and to his disgust it was oily again, if not even more oily than before. _This is no good, _he thought, _I need to find out for sure._

'I'm going in to town, I need to check something,' he said as he strode out the door. Harry pulled his hood over his head as walked up the street, hoping that no one would notice his oily hair. As he arrived in town he strode quickly to St Mungoes Hospital once inside he went straight for the front desk.

'Excuse me, could tell me where I should go to look up my blood line?' the lady behind the desk, who was more interested with her nails, pointed over to a small room labelled 'Blood Testing'. He walked over and knocks on the door a cheery voice from inside called 'Come in'. When Harry opened the door he found a short woman, no taller than his charms professor, in a bright red lab coat with red shoes and red hair. 'Ahh, Mr Potter, I never thought I would be meeting you, unless this is just a check up,' she said with a smile that made Harry remember Umbridge; this sent a shiver down his spine.

'Umm, not really, you see I just want to see how much different my DNA is to my fathers.'

'Hmm, well I don't see why not it's not a crime to be suspicious,' she said as she got up and went to her store cupboard and came out with a syringe, 'my name is Mrs Mosques by the way.' She took blood from Harrys right arm and then put it into a small vile, then put a label with Harry Potter written on it.

'Well Mr Potter, that's that, I will do some research of our records and see if there are any differences between your blood and your fathers, aside from the usual, and I shall send you an owl with the results,'

'Okay, oh and I would prefer it if this stayed just between you and me,' he said as he left. When he got back to 4 Privet Drive he went to his room to count how many days are left until he could return to Hogwarts. Two weeks. When Harry looked out the window he realised how fast time had gone by and went down stairs for dinner.

Over the next week, Harry found that the less he washed his hair the less oily it got and decided to only wash it once a week. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had finally found a way to get Dudley off the floor, (who knew it only took two kilos of chocolate cake with sprinkles on top, it would seem he got hungry enough to, with the help of his father and mother, get up and waddle to the cake which he ate greedily) and now every time Dudley walks through the house it's like a mini earthquake, which Harry found amusing enough to tell his best friends Ron, who thought it was really funny, and Hermione, who thought it was really mean of Harry to be picking on him and should be encouraging him to lose weight. _Yeah right like that's going to happen,_ he thought to himself,_ with that attitude Hermione wouldn't last one day here._ On Monday Mr Weasley came to take Harry to get his Hogwarts things and then to The Burrow.

'Well, Harry I have to say it is good to see you again but I must say, excuse me if I'm being rude, but have you washed your hair at all these holidays?' asked Mr Weasley with a concerned look.

'Oh, yeah I have but since last week every time I wash it, it gets worse, like it gets worse than it originally was, which is really weird, but if I wash it once a week I shouldn't get too bad.'

'Really, Merlin's beard, that must be a hassle, well no doubt that everyone at The Burrow will ask the same thing so don't get to angry if you get asked the same question over and over, okay,'

'Okay,' sighed Harry as they arrived at The Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagonally

IDON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS OR QUOTES

Chapter2: Diagonally

'So, mate, I still don't see what is so bad about it,' said Ron, 'I mean, sure mum throw a fit but even she doesn't see this as a catastrophe.'

'Ron I've told five times, FIVE. Anyone else would have picked it up the first three times at max,' said Harry trying desperately to keep his cool.

'Harry, Ron is right there is nothing wrong with it, I mean, everyone gets it at some point,' said Hermione, who herself still didn't fully understand what Harry was on about.

'Right, let me get this straight, you woke one morning with oily hair, right?' asked Ron.

'Right,' sighed Harry trying desperately to keep his cool.

'Then you washed it,'

'Yes,'

'Then when you went to go outside it was oily again,'

'Oilier than before I washed it,'

'So you went to St Mungo's hospital,'

'Straight there,'

'And get your blood tested to see if James Potter is really your dad,'

'Yep,'

'And now you're waiting for the reply,'

'That's it,'

'Don't you think that you're just going little overboard with this?'

'No not at all,' Ron and Hermione both looked at each other with worried looks, 'look it's pretty clear that I have to spell it out for you as you both haven't picked it up yet –'

'Harry, we know what you're on about but don't you see that you're taking this just a bit too far,' said Hermione, before Harry could finish.

'No you clearly don't understand what is going on –'

'Harry, just listen to yourself, you're make a simple teenaged hormone sound like the end of the world,' just as Hermione finished Mrs Weasley had called everyone down for dinner. 'Now I think it would be best if we don't talk about this again until Harry gets the reply from St Mungo's and then when Harry has been proven wrong we can get on with more important matters.' Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't speak at all during dinner and went straight to bed afterwards.

The next morning Harry woke early to the sound of Mrs Weasley making breakfast, Ron was still asleep and Harry had no desire to talk to wake him, so as quietly as he could harry got up and crept out of the room and closed the door.

'You don't have to be so sneaky you know,' Harry jumped.

'Ginny, you scared the shit out of me,'

'Sorry, but I would have thought you'd of figured it out but now that Ron is a heavy sleeper, I recon the house could of fallen down and he would still be asleep,' said Ginny smiling.

'Really, well to be honest I never knew that,'

'Well now you do,'

'Umm, Ginny there is something I wanted to ask you,'

'Fire away,'

'Well you heard my story about my hair right?'

'Yeah,'

'Well, umm, I was wondering if you think I'm crazy for doubting who my father is? Because I sent a letter to Sirius asking him if my dad ever had oily hair and he said that he didn't,'

'That depends Harry, are you doubt your dad because he alone didn't have oily hair? Or do you doubt him because he and your mum didn't have oily hair? Besides everyone is different and sometimes we get traits that neither of our parents had,'

'Wow, I never thought of that but one slight problem I don't know anyone that knew my mum when she was in Hogwarts,'

'Oh but there my friend –'

'–is where you're wrong,' Harry jumped again.

'You scared the shit out of me, and what do you mean I'm wrong? I don't know anyone that knew my mum when she was in Hogwarts,'

'Oh yes you do my friend –'

'–He is just really good at hiding it –'

'–And it may have lost Gryffindor 150 points –'

'–And a month's detention –'

'–But we did it –'

'–Oh yes and we had fun while doing it –'

'Yes, yes this is all well and good but who is it?' said Harry.

'Snape of course,' said the twins in unison.

'WHAT?'

'You heard –'

'–Right in his private quarters –'

'–A box under his bed –'

'–Filled with photos of her –'

'–He's like her personal stalker –'

'–It was actual scary,'

'I don't believe you either of you, Snape is a Death Eater and Death Eaters hates Muggle borns,'

'Oh yeah –'

'–Well we tend to disagree,' as George pull out a photo of Lily Evens and pale and skinny boy with shoulder length black hair and a familiar hooked nose, standing arm-in-arm, smiling at each other.

'No, this is not him, definitely not him; I mean it can't be,'

'Sorry mate, the picture never lies,' said Fred mocking a sympathetic voice. (Not that that twins can be sympathetic, as in they literally can't)

'Damn it I hate him even more now that I've found out that he stalked my mum,'

'Harry, don't you think that by the fact that they are walking ARM-IN-ARM might give the slight suggestion that they might have been friends?' asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know any more,' at that moment Mrs Weasley called everyone down for breakfast. After breakfast the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went to Diagonally to get school supplies. Harry, who felt very self conscious about his hair, kept his hood up at all times which turned out to be a good thing as he managed to avoid several Slytherins he loathed, accept one...

'Well, well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter,' said a cold, smooth voice from behind him. _Damn it,_ he thought, _not now. Not here._ Harry turned around to find Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco smirking at him.

'What do you want?'

'Ooooo, not very nice. You know Potter the Gangster look really doesn't suit you,' said Draco as he batted away Harry's hood to reveal his greasy hair. 'On second thoughts, leave it on would want to spoil the perfect image of the Boy-Who-Lived now would we, I'd suggest washing it but I can see we're a bit too late for that aren't we?'

'Now, now Draco play nicely, but really Mr Potter walking around with hair like that people might start to question your heritage,' announced Lucius, as he and Draco continued on their way. Once everyone had gotten their school supplies they headed back to The Burrow to finish packing.

The next day the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went to platform 9¾, said their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley and boarded the train to Hogwarts. Once Harry, Hermione and Ron had found a cabin to themselves, once they had changed into their school robes they sat in silence until Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred, George and Ginny came in.

'Hi everyone,' said Neville as he sat down next to Harry, 'Hi, Neville,' everyone chorused back. Neville saw Harry's hair and shot questioning look at Hermione and Ron, who shot back a "don't ask" look and Neville nodded and proceeded in asking how everyone's holidays were which managed to last until the train arrived at Hogwarts. When the train came to a halt they all stepped out on to the platform and headed straight for the carriages. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville all went in one carriage, and the ride was longer than Harry remembered and every now and then Neville would break the silence with "So" but fail at creating any kind of conversation. Once they had reached the castle (finally) they went in to the Great Hall for the beginning of term feast.

When all the students were settled and the first years were sorted Professor Dumbledore announced the beginning of the feast and everyone began to eat. As the last of the deserts faded from the tables the headmaster rose to give the notices and as he open his speak a loud and long belch came from the Slytherine table (which without a doubt came from Vincent Crabbe who was known for belch loudly for no apparent reason) and all the Slytherins and first years burst into laughter and took them several minutes to calm down. Harry looked up at the staff table to see Professor Snape looking pale and sinister as usual, when Professor McGonagall leaned over and whispered something that made him go paler (if it was ever possible) and slowly sink in his chair.

'Ahaha, yes well as I was about to say,' chuckled Professor Dumbledore, 'The third floor corridor is still out of bounds to all students and Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the long lists of words and items that are not allowed in Hogwarts are hung is side his office and should not be brought to Hogwarts and finally to the first years the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now off to bed.' And at this all the students got up and left. Once Harry got back to the common room he went straight to bed.

Well here it is let me know what you think and just so you know I was up till 2:02am writing this but that has got nothing to do with anything so yeah if you want any of your ideas in my next chapter the let me know in the review please ^_^

BTW if my friend has read this then yes I have poked fun at your annoying silence breaking habit

Thank for reading

Professor


End file.
